


Kids Today (Coda 3x01)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Depressed Evan "Buck" Buckley, Episode: s03e01 Kids Today, F/M, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, I love it when Eddie calls Buck Evan, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz, Realization of Feelings, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, coda 3x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Basically the episode but with a lot more Buddie and their thoughts along with some fix its ;)





	Kids Today (Coda 3x01)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be studying but instead im writing fics and working backwards.

“Surprise!!” 

Buck looks around in surprise, a smile breaking out on his face, “Aww you guys.” He turns to Maddie, “You knew?”

“Yeah, I knew.” She says smiling at him. 

He comes down the stairs and Eddie comes up to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad your okay.” He whispers into his ear before pulling back and letting Bobby meet him. 

Buck looks at him with a smile, giving him a subtle nod as he hugs Bobby.

*

Christopher walks towards him and Buck crouches down so he could be at the same level as him. 

“Wow, thanks buddy.” Buck says as Christopher gives him a handmade card which he knows Eddie helped him make. His heart warms. “Wow, this is great.” 

“It’s you and me.” Christopher says.

“Oh, and what’s that?” He asks pointing to the surfboard in the middle of them.

Eddie leans over Christopher, “It’s a surfboard, right?”

Christopher nods and Buck looks up at Eddie.

“He’s obsessed.” Eddie says.

“Yeah?” He’s still looking at Eddie.

“Yeah.” He smiles at Buck.

“‘Dear Buck, you are an awesome firefighter. Love, Christopher.’” Buck closes the card and looks up at Christopher with a heartwarmed expression. “This is very sweet, Christopher. Thank you.” He pulls Christopher into a hug. “Maybe you and I can go take some surfing lessons sometimes, huh?”

“Yeah!” Christopher’s excitement is palpable. 

Buck smiles and looks up at Eddie, “Maybe your dad can come too?”

Eddie smiles softly, “I’d like that.” 

*

Bobby comes up to Buck, “They are sending me the paperwork tomorrow morning and you will officially be back. How’s that feel?” 

“Oh, I’m just glad it’s over. You know I, uh,” He pauses rubbing at his chest, “hated not being with you guys.”

“Yeah we missed you too.” He replies. “It’ll be nice to have the whole team back together.” 

“Thanks, Cap, and I don’t just mean for the party and the cakes. Um, just, thank you for being there, you know, for the surgeries and the rehabs. I, uh-- I know I wasn’t always the easiest person to be around.” He rubs at his chest again, “If it wasn’t for you or Maddie, or Eddie and him bringing Christopher to come visit, I don’t know how I would have made it through.”

“Oh my god!”

“Oh really?” 

“Noo, you weren’t that bad.” 

“You should tell that--” Buck pauses as a coughing fit hits him. “to my ex-girlfriend.” 

“Hey, she just wasn’t the right fit. You’ll find someone new.” Bobby says frowning at the way Buck was coughing.

“Sorry I--” Buck hunches over as another coughing fit hits him. 

“You okay?” Bobby asks, concern filling his voice.

*

Eddie turns to look at them from where he was talking with Karen after he hears Buck coughing. 

“Yeah, I--” Buck backs up hunching over.

Eddie starts coming towards them. 

Buck pulls his hand back and notices the blood. 

“Buck?” Bobby calls.

Buck throws up blood before he collapses.

“BUCK!” Eddie runs towards him. 

Athena grabs her cell and dials 9-1-1.

*

Eddie turns him to his side so he doesn’t choke on the blood. 

“Buck?! Buck? Can you hear me?” Eddie says. “He’s got a fever!”

Hen and Chim step in and check him out while they wait for the ambulance. 

“He’s got swelling in his leg, his skin is also discoloured. I think he’s having a pulmonary embolism.” Hen says. 

“We need to prevent him from going into shock.” Chim says. 

“Someone get me a blanket!” Eddie yells.

“Keep him as still as possible. We need to get him oxygen, now.” Hen says.

Eddie nods as he cushions Buck’s head in his lap.

“I’ve got an emergency oxygen mask, I’ll grab it.” Athena says.

Hen nods. 

May rushes over and hands Eddie the blanket. Eddie covers Buck helping him stay warm. The on duty first responders come rushing through the door and get Buck stabilized and conscious. 

“Evan, it’s going to be okay.” Eddie says as he helps them carry him to the ambulance. “It’s going to be okay, baby.” He says.

He gets a look from Hen who is closest to him. 

“I’m going with him in the ambulance.” Maddie says.

“I’ll come with you.” Chim says.

“We’ll meet you there.” Eddie says. As much as he wants to go with them he has to make sure Christopher is taken care of.

*

“What was that?” Hen asks a little later as they head out towards their cars which were hidden around the block so the surprise wasn’t ruined.

“What was what?” Eddie asks as grabs his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door so Christopher could sit inside while they waited for Carla to get there so she could take him for the night.

“Baby?” Hen raises an eyebrow.

“What? What are you talking about?” Eddie asks.

“You called Buck, baby.” She says.

“No I didn’t.” Eddie denies it.

“You did.”

“I said buddy, you probably misheard.” He replies.

Hen rolls her eyes, “Listen Diaz, there’s nothing wrong with my hearing. I know what I heard.” 

Eddie flushes a bright red.

“So you care about him?”

“Of course I care about him, he’s my best friend.” 

“Uh-huh…” 

“C’mon Hen, lets just drop it.” 

“Freudian slip…” Hen mutters under her breath.

Eddie groans, “Hen!” 

“C’mon, Diaz, buck up. When are you going to tell him? When one of you is dead?” She asks.

It’s then that it hits Eddie, either one of them can die with a blink of an eye. They risk their lives everyday with their jobs. Dios, he almost lost Buck today and he wasn’t even on duty. 

He looks at Hen and then sighs, “I’m just scared, I don’t know how he’ll react.” 

Hen softens, “Look Eddie, you’re not going to find out how he’ll react until you talk to him. He may surprise you.” 

“Yeah and what if he doesn’t like me back? Then I just ruined a perfectly good friendship.”

“Yet, if you don’t tell him then you might lose out on a perfectly good relationship.” She says before walking away.

Eddie ponders over the thought till Carla comes up to them in her car.

“Honey, what happened?” She asks Eddie.

“Buck had a pulmonary embolism.” He chokes out, “He could’ve died if he was alone.” 

“Oh c’mere sweetheart.” She pulls him into a comforting hug. He returns the hug, clinging to her.

“Can you look after Christopher for the night? I need to go to the hospital.” He says, once he composes himself.

“Of course, Eddie.” 

“Thank you.” He reaches into the car and pulls Christopher out into his arms.

“Daddy, is Buck going to be okay?” Christopher asks.

“He is going to be just fine, mijo, but I need to go to the hospital to check on him so I need you to go with Carla, okay buddy?” 

He nods and Eddie puts him down, ruffling his hair. 

“I’ll see you in the morning. Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, dad.” He says before leaving with Carla.

*

“You got lucky, most people who have pulmonary embolisms don’t have them surrounded by trained medical professionals. Saved your life.” The doctor says.

Maddie looks to the doctor, “So what caused the blood clot?” She asks.

“Clots, plural. There’s the one that hit his lungs, and then there’s two more in his leg. As to the cause? It’s unclear.”

“Yeah but he just got a clean bill of health last week.” Chimney says. “This came out of nowhere.” 

“Did it?” The doctor asks.

Just then Eddie walks into the room and he looks around at them as he listens to the doctor.

“No pain or tenderness in the leg? Skin discolouration? Swelling?” He asks.

“I thought I just pulled a muscle.” Buck says, “Okay, I’ve been training for my LAFD recertification test.”

“It’s not surprising, training hard can lead to dehydration which can increase the risk of clots.” The doctor explains.

“Okay, well, um, great. I’m not dead. You found the clots. When can I get out of here?” Buck asks.

Maddie glares at him and Eddie sighs.

“We’ll move you to a room, keep you on the anticoagulants. Tomorrow, we’ll run some more tests and then, we’ll see.” He nods before leaving the room.

“Thanks doc.” Eddie says as he goes.

“You know what, I’m going to go tell everyone that you’re okay and that you’re going to stay a while.” Chim says as he presses a brief kiss to Maddie’s head before leaving the room.

Maddie walks around the bed to the other side and Eddie steps up closer to Buck’s side.

“When did your leg start bothering you?” She asks.

“Like a day or two ago.” Buck answers.

Maddie lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Maddie, I… I wasn’t ignoring this, okay? I- I didn’t know what it was. I thought I had a leg cramp or something.” 

“Yeah, well, you need to be more careful.” She snaps. “Because if this had happened when you were alone, you could’ve died.” She looks up trying to stop the tears in her eyes from leaking out.

Eddie places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah but I didn’t, okay? I just passed out--”

“Yeah, just passed out after vomiting up blood.” She says turning her head.

“What? I-- I don’t remember that. I vomited up blood?” Buck asks in confusion. 

Maddie nods.

“At Bobby and Athena’s house?” 

“Yeah.” Eddie answers this time. 

Buck turns to look at him and notices how his white shirt is now covered in red spots. 

“Oh no.”

“Oh yeah.” Maddie says. “I’m going to go grab a coffee.” She says noticing the look on Eddie’s face.

They nod as Eddie pulls up a chair to sit beside Buck.

“You don’t have to stay.” Buck says quietly.

“I need to.” 

“I’m okay, Eddie.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry anyone.” 

“You’re always going to worry us, we care about you Evan and we don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I know, but being a firefighter is all I’ve ever known. I need to get back out there.”

“Listen, I know how much this job means to you but if you keep going on like this you won’t survive coming back and I can’t risk that, Buck. I can’t risk you.” 

Buck’s eyes widen in surprise.

Eddie feels his cheeks burn. 

“I’ll uh, let you rest.” Eddie says, getting up from his spot. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He leaves the room without a look back.

“Wait! Eddie!” Buck starts but he’s long gone. 

Eddie rushes out of the room as he mentally smacks himself.  _ He can’t do this. He can’t risk their friendship. _

*

The next day Buck is released from the hospital and Eddie and Maddie take him home, helping him get settled. 

Eddie can’t stay long because he has work so Maddie stays with him. Eddie didn’t have to come along, Maddie could have managed bringing him home but Eddie needed to be there. 

Buck tells Maddie how he quit.

“You what?” Maddie asks as she helps him up the stairs to his bed.

“I quit, Maddie. If I can’t be out there helping people then I don’t want to do this job.” 

“Buck that’s crazy. It’s not like it was going to be permanent.” 

“Maddie, I’m fine!” Buck says. 

“Buck, you are not fine. You just had a pulmonary embolism last night.” 

Buck sighs, he doesn’t want to fight with her. He feels mentally drained and he just wants to lay in bed.

*

“Maddie says Buck hasn’t left his apartment in a week.” Bobby says as he continues making their dinner.

“Yeah, she’s tried to get him to go out a couple times, but it’s always, “Why would I need to leave? Everyone delivers.”” Chimney says.

“He won’t even take my calls.” Bobby says.

“Yeah, he’s not doing so well mentally and I don’t know how to help him.” Eddie says. “I’ve tried going to his place a couple times but he never opened the door so I caved and got a copy of his apartment key made from Maddie. I check in on him before work but he just lays in bed and won’t let me take him out either.” 

“He needs time to mourn.” Hen says.

“Yeah but the question is how much time?” Chim asks.

“Whenever stuff didn’t work out for me my dad always told me to ‘brush it off and keep moving forward’. It wasn’t easy but he wasn’t wrong. Well at least for me. I’m starting to realize that everyone has their own methods of recovering but I think it would help if Buck got out. He’s depressed and I think going out for a little while will help him move forward.” 

“Move forward to what?” Hen asks, “I mean we all had jobs before this and we all have lives outside of this but what does Buck have?” 

Bobby pulls out the tray from the oven and places it on the counter, “Buck has us, even though he may not believe it right now.”

_ And Christopher. Buck has Christopher.  _ Eddie looks at Bobby as a plan hatches in his mind. He only hopes that this will help him. 

*

“Get up!” Eddie says, yanking the covers off Buck.

Buck groans, squinting against the harsh light. He looks around and then at Eddie, “Why man? C’mon.” He pulls the blankets back up over his face, not even surprised to see Eddie there so early in the morning. He’s gotten used to it. That first day though, that was something to remember. He nearly flailed himself off the bed and onto the floor in shock. He wasn’t expecting such a deep voice early in the morning since only Maddie had his key. Well, apparently Eddie did too now since he was standing at the foot of his bed. 

Eddie sighs as he comes around to the other side, “Because it’s morning.” He yanks back the covers again, “And you have things to do.” 

Buck holds out his hands looking at Eddie in annoyance, “No, I really don’t.” He sits up to pull the covers over him again.

“You need to get out of this house,” Eddie says, watching as Buck flops down again. “And take a walk around the block.” He grabs hold of the covers again.

Buck sits up in a huff, wanting to punch Eddie across the face but holding back because he loves him. 

_ Wait what? Likes him, likes, not loves. _

“And get some fresh air.” Eddie smiles in triumph when Buck pulls himself out of bed, stepping back to let him. 

“Why? What’s the point?” Buck asks, looking at him before heading down the stairs.

“Well, the point is, your life isn’t over just because you’re not a firefighter anymore.” He says watching as Buck went down the stairs.

“Says the firefighter.” He says looking for some leftovers he could eat.

“You know that blood clot could have almost killed you?” Eddie says, hating to think about it but it was the truth. If they hadn’t been there he could’ve died.  _ Alone.  _ With no one there to help him, “But it didn’t.” He comes down the stairs. “You have your whole life ahead of you, so why don’t you just take it as a win?” He asks.

Buck bites back his harsh reply.

“And stop feeling sorry for yourself.” Eddie waits. He waits for Buck to snap at him. Waiting for him to let out what he’s feeling but he doesn’t. Instead, he turns around and heads back towards the stairs. 

“Hey Buck!”

Buck pauses, looking around the stairs to see Christopher smiling at him.

“Hey, buddy…” He looks at Eddie who smiles and heads towards Christopher. “Uh, wh--what are you doing here?” He asks.

“ _ He’s  _ hanging out with  _ his Buck _ today.” Eddie says giving Christopher a tight hug. He puts him down and turns back towards Buck, “Because I have to go to work today.” 

“Where’s Carla?” He asks, keeping the smile on his face for Christopher as much as he wants to throttle Eddie for not telling him Chris was here, what if he had said something  _ crude _ ?

“She went to Morongo.” Christopher says.

“Mhh-hmmm.” Eddie turns back to look at Buck, “So, take him out, have some fun. It’ll help you feel better and Christopher will get to spend some quality time with his Buck.” He steps closer to Buck, “He never feels sorry for himself and I don’t want you to feel sorry for yourself either, Evan. You’re amazing and so wonderful and you don’t have anything to feel sorry about, okay?” He cups Buck’s face, looking him in the eyes before stepping around him and heading towards the door.

“Love you, buddy.” Eddie says.

“Love you, dad.” 

A smile breaks out on Buck’s face against his will and he turns to look at Christopher. 

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love. Comments keep me going. <3


End file.
